Listen to this song
by iwillholdonhope
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles written in the time it took to listen to the song. Mainly FACE/Can-FAE or something of the sort. Rating varies.
1. Chapter 1

**Propane Nightmares – Pendulum**

Arthur and Matthew looked at the rings on their left hands.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Matthew sighed as he slammed his hands onto the table in front of him. "We got fucking married while drunk in Vegas Arthur! MARRIED!"

Arthur continued to stare at the rings.

"At least they are nice rings, mine even has a green stone in it!"

Matthew just looked at Arthur, unsure whether to smack him on the back of his head, or kiss him for saying something so adorably stupid.

/\/\/\/\

**Glow – Alien Ant Farm**

"I didn't think that you'd find out!" Alfred stuttered as he tried to hide the picture frame behind his back.

Matthew looked at Alfred's torso as though he could see through it and frowned. "You took a picture of me during sex, and framed it Alfred, and you didn't think I would find it?" He tried to reach around Alfred, but he just pulled the frame out of reach.

Alfred looked at the ground, and then back up at Matthew, a smirk on his face. "You know, you could be the fuse that I blow…" With that said, he pushed Matthew towards the bed. Picture frame forgotten.

/\/\/\/\

**Chibitalia – Marukaite Chikyuu**

As the cutesy song came up over the stereo Matthew looked over at Alfred "Seriously? Seriously?"

Alfred just laughed and walked over to his iPod ready to change the song, but Matthew dove in front of him and grabbed the iPod first.

"What else do you have on here? Justin Bieber? Hillary Duff? Hannah Montana?" He laughed as he scrolled through the songs, and proceeded to fall onto the ground rolling when he came across three full albums of Hannah Montana AND Justin Bieber. Under the song list named, 'awesome songs of awesome'.

/\/\/\/\

**When I'm Up (I Can't Get Down) – Great Big Sea**

"Put your trust in me for once Alfred! It was the only time that I put weed in the brownies! I promised I wouldn't do it again!" Matthew threw his arms up in frustration as Alfred just looked at the brownies in disgust.

"I threw off all of my clothes, molested you, and proceeded to run down the street nude, and you were too stunned to even stop me." Alfred told him in rebuttal. "Never again will I eat one of your brownies, or cookies, or pancakes… OK, well, possibly your pancakes, but definitely not your brownies or cookies…" With that, he pushed the plate away from him and across the table towards Matthew.

Well then, if that's how he was going to be. Matthew turned around and started to make pancake batter, secretly pouring a packet into the batter as he did so.

/\/\/\/\

**2000 Miles- The Pretenders**

"It's just 2000 miles Alfred, a plane ride away, it's not that far." Matthew mumbled as Alfred hugged him tightly.

"It's very far." Alfred stated as he let him go, Matthew stumbling with the lack of support.

"I will be back at Christmas time, you can wait that long, can't you?" Smiling up at the blonde who continued to stare at him with a frown. Taking that as his cue to leave, Matthew turned around but a hand on his arm stopped him from walking away.

"I will think of you, no matter where you go, I will wait for you." With that said, he let go of Matthew's arm and stepped back, eyes shadowed by his bangs.

As Matthew walked away Alfred said a final "I will miss you" before he turned around to leave the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mamboleo – Loona**

Alfred grabbed Matthew by his hips and pulled him forward, and oh god, he could feel everything… This was definitely not the Christian Side Hug rap-type-song-thing Alfred had been singing in jest earlier, and which started to get on Matthew's nerves as he sang it for what felt like the millionth time.

How he got from that song, to the raunchiest one he could think of was beyond Matthew, although he wasn't complaining at the moment as he moaned a bit into his brothers shoulder as he sang.

"What do I have to do, to get inside of you…"Alfred whispered into his ear. Oh god, the breath hitting that spot just under his ear sent shivers down his spine as Alfred pulled him even closer.

/\/\/\/\

**Locking Up The Sun – Poets of the Fall**

"I NEED A HERO!" Alfred perked up as he heard those four words, he was a hero! He could help!

Matthew waited down on the main floor, waiting for the footsteps to hit the stairs. He wasn't disappointed as the loud thumps of an excited nation made his way through the house. The socks Alfred had on became a problem as he slid past the door Matthew was standing at.

"WHAT IS IT YOU NEED? THE HERO IS HERE!" Alfred panted as he smiled at Matthew and pointed to himself.

"Alfred, as much as I love you, you can not leave the bathroom without unclogging the toilet, if you were the one to clog it." Matthew stated as he pointed towards the brown coloured water sitting high up in the bowl.

As he walked past Alfred and through the door frame, he patted Alfred on the back and walked away.

"Now fix it, Hero."

/\/\/\/\

**Upside Down – Jack Johnson**

"Who is to say what's impossible?" Matthew yelled down to his brother and fathers as he teetered on the edge of a steep stone wall. Placing one foot in front of the other as the men below him yelled at him to get down. Matthew just laughed.

"Come up and get me then, you Hosers!"

There was plenty of time, he'd already been around for more than 100 years, so he didn't know why they were so worried. But by being in such a position thrilled him.

/\/\/\/\

**Grace Kelly – Mika**

"Alfred, get over here, I want to talk with you!"

"But Mattie! The last time we talked you reduced me to tears, I promise you it won't happen again. Three hours you ragged on me, three hours. No, go away"

Matthew banged at the door that separated them, he was sure that Alfred also locked himself in the bathroom, which then turned a single door, into two. He needed to be face to face with Alfred, this two door thing was NOT acceptable.

"Fine then, I'm coming in! And I am NOT pleased!" Matthew looked at the door, squared his shoulder and began to charge the door. His whole body shook with the force he hit the door, but it splintered at the lock. Winding his leg back he kicked the door with such force that it slammed into the wall opposite.

He turned just in time to see Alfred peek his head out of the bathroom to look at what made the sound, looking at his brother with wide eyes in the process. Only to lock himself inside once again when he noticed the feral look on Matthews face.

/\/\/\/\

**Everything You Want – Vertical Horizon**

"You don't even know why you are here, do you?" Arthur asked a stunned Alfred, poking him in the chest. "Just leave you dolt. You know he needs you, why did you come here instead?"

Alfred looked at his shoes, shuffling his feet on the porch in front of Arthur's house. "I want to run to him, but…"

"He is everything you want, he is everything you need, every time you are down, he says the right things. You have told me this multiple times, so why are you here? Leave, go to him."

Alfred looked up in surprise. "But I am with you, I should…"

"Leave Alfred! Go! You don't have to worry about me, I have the frog waiting inside for me right now, there is no reason for you to be here!"

Alfred just gave him a huge smile and promptly hugged the man in front of him "Yeah, you are right."

Turning around he ran down the street to stop Matthew from leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wine Red – The Hush Sound**

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND HERE WITH THIS APPLE SITTING ON MY HEAD! What if you MISS Arthur!" Francis was shaking as he stood, back to a tree, with a crimson apple on his head. Arthur pointing a bow toward him.

"Oh sod off, will you! I won't shoot you in the throat you big ninny." Arthur sighed as he continued to line up his shot.

Francis just stood there, closing his eyes till his face scrunched up into a wrinkled mess.

/\/\/\/\

**Tonight Tonight – Hot Chelle Ray**

They stumbled in a drunken haze, laughter following them wherever they went. Neither of them knew how many drinks they had, how many bars they visited, but the company and the smiles were more than enough. Somewhere, there had been dancing, cussing, an unfortunate visit to a tattoo parlor, and some sex underneath a sign that Alfred insisted said 'HOLLYWOOD', but looked more like a murky 'Holiday Inn' to Matthew and Arthur.

When they all woke up the next day, in bed with a sassy doorman they'd learned later was called 'Francis', they vowed never to do it again. This week.

/\/\/\/\

**A Spoon Full of Sugar – Mary Poppins**

"We just need to find the fun! And then…" Here, Arthur snapped his fingers at his young colonies. "…the job becomes a game!" God, he stole that straight from Mary Poppins… he had watched that movie far too many times.

With awe on America's and Canada's faces they set to work on cleaning their bedroom. Singing the song as they did so, with Arthur watching the boys, hands on his hips.

It was either making the two feel as though cleaning was fun by saying something witty, or actually shoving a spoon of sugar down the boys throats and forcing them to clean the room on a sugar high… The fist one seemed a lot more promising.

/\/\/\/\

**Paralyzer – Finger Eleven**

I was NOT letting go of this drink. The last time I did so, someone -cough- Alfred **-**cough- stole it and drank it. Well NOT this time. He was going to enjoy every FUCKING drop.

But DAMN that ass in front of him was promising, and if his stare was anything to go by, man could he be a good time later that night.

Screw the drink.

Putting it down on the counter Arthur moved away from the bar and toward the man on the dance floor, time to tap dat ass… as Alfred would say.

The boy was standing still on the dance floor, so Arthur sidled up to the boy " I want to make you move…"

"Matthew" the young man supplied. "and…" Matthew looked Arthur once over. " I want to make you move too…"

/\/\/\/\

**Cha Ching – Hedley**

Oh god, this was it, all these hot girls, guys, whatever, pleasing all of his friends, everyone should be happy. Of course he would keep his boyfriend with him the whole time. Alfred wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulders. Yeah, being rich had his perks, and you had to bring it every so often with big parties and shit.

He knew Matthew before he became famous and damn RICH, so they knew each other on a whole other level than just fame, but man, this was the life. Hot guy on his arm, grinding people all over the place, it was the fucking American dream, and man, he had that dream since he was a little brat! He knew he would be the hero one day, just like in the movies… and now he WAS the hero in the movies.

But that was beside the point. It was time to take off all his fucking clothes (and Matthews, should start reaching for his belt) and strike a fucking pose for the press, that was crowding round that door riiiiiiiiight over there…


End file.
